Falling In Lust
by Nafisa
Summary: When Krystal arrives at Helia's dorm for a book, she got something more than she ever expected.


Helia slumped on the King size bed in his dorm room, nude. He was reflecting on what happened earlier.

Flashback

_Helia came out of the bedroom wearing only a towel. Hearing a knock from the door he walked towards it. Opening the red wooden door, the blue hair male saw Princess Krystal wearing a green mini dress._

"_Hey Krystal. What are you doing here?" He asked, letting her in. _

"_I want to borrow a book you have on Defensive Battle Training." She replied, walking in. "I texted you earlier to say that I was coming over." _

"_Timmy has my phone." He answered, closing the door before locking it. "He is fixing something on it." _

"_Okay." Krystal blushed, realizing what Helia had on. "Can I get the book, please?" _

"_Sure, it's in my bedroom." He stated, heading into the room. _

_Krystal followed behind him. As Helia took the book on the book self, he turned around and his towel fell and landed on the ground. _

_The lavender hair Princess blushed became even darker seeing Helia's nine inch cock. The blue hair hero in training quickly reached for the towel and covered his member. _

_The Princess sexily made her way over to him before taking the book. Placing it onto a nearby night table she quickly clashed her lips onto Helia's. _

_The kiss soon ended with Krystal saying. "I really like you Helia. I have ever since we were children." _

_He was happy by the confession. "I have liked you since we were children." _

_The nature Princess snapped her fingers to remove her clothes and shoes. Helia gulped and became hard at the sight of her. _

_Standing before him was a very sexy looking Krystal. With her slender legs, flat stomach, size F breasts and a large yet firm booty, Helia became hard at the sight of her. _

_Dropping his towel, Helia revealed his large eleven inch cock standing at attention. _

_Wrapping her arms around Helia's neck, Krystal confessed. "My feelings have gone beyond like. I love you, Helia."_

_He quickly captured her lips with his. Helia's arms were linked around her waist as the kiss got deeper. _

_When they broke for air, Helia said. "I love you too. Do you want to be my girl?" _

_Krystal nodded before she got down on her knees and used her right hand to gently hold onto Helia's cock. Using her mouth she began sucking on his cock. _

"_Oh Krystal!" Helia moaned. _

_In ten minutes Helia climaxed three times. _

_Helia picked Krystal up bridal style and carried her to the bed. Putting her down, he parted her legs and got between them. _

_Using his tongue, he began licking her wet womanhood. Inserting one finger, he thrust it into her. _

"_Helia!" She moaned loudly. Helia was glad that the bedrooms were sound proof. _

_Krystal discharged the same amount of time as Helia within a couple minutes._

_Changing his position he kneeled between her legs and positioned his cock at Krystal's entrance. _

_Thrusting into her, he saw blood coming out of her pussy. _

"_You're a virgin." He spoke, knowing the answered already. _

"_Yes, I wanted you to be my first." Krystal nodded, trying to block out the pain._

_Once his cock completely fit into Krystal, Helia rested on her. He slid his hands down to grab a hold of her firm ass. _

_The lavender hair fairy wrapped her arms around the hero's neck while wrapping her legs around Helia's own. _

"_I took your virginity the same time you took mine." Helia whispered to her. _

"_I am glad to hear that." She chimed. _

_Helia clashed his lips onto hers before moving into her. Their lips parted and tongues met to fight for dominance. _

_Minute after minute sweat covered their bodies, passion washed over them and pleasure was undeniable. _

_Three minutes flew by before their lips parted. Moans filled the room as the pleasure from the love making became more intense. Helia increased the speed of his thrusts into Krystal's tight womanhood. _

_Ten minutes came and went followed by fifteen minutes. _

"_Are you on birth control, sweetie?" Helia asked, feeling his climax coming. "I want children one day but I am willing to wait till your ready." _

"_Come inside me Helia. I want to have your children." _

_One more thrust and Krystal was the first to reach her organism. Seconds later Helia reached his and released his sperms into the Princess. _

_Riding off the climax, Helia began thrusting into Krystal once more._

End Flashback

Helia had to admit that the love making was amazing; the pleasure was fantastic and the passion he felt was incredible. Krystal rocked his world and considered the time they shared special since it was the both of them first time having sex.

Hearing footsteps Helia looked to the bathroom to see Krystal leaving the room. Entering the bedroom, the Princess smelt of lavender. After the love making she went to the bathroom for a moment.

Helia got up and met Krystal half way. Embracing her waist into his arms, she used her arms to hug his neck. Their lips came together to form a long, sweet and heated kiss. Lips parted and tongues met as the two fought for dominance.

It took a few minutes before they parted lips for air.

Helia was now addicted to Krystal. She was now his air, his food and water. He adore the way she smelt, the way she felt, her personality and the pleasure she brought into his life.

Krystal couldn't get enough of the man that took her innocence and needed him more than anything. The blue hair male picked his girlfriend up and carried her to the bed where they spent the rest of the day pleasuring each other.

* * *

><p>Krystal was kneeling on the ground, naked while sucking Helia's massive cock. He was sitting on the bed, enjoying the pleasure his girlfriend was giving him.<p>

The sun was coming out to light up the once dark sky. The blue hair male looked at the clock to see that it was six in the morning and knew him and the Princess have been fucking from 6 p.m. till now almost non-stop. The only break they took was when Krystal had to use the bathroom.

Climaxing into Krystal's mouth, the lavender hair teen drank up all of his semen. She then stood up and hovered over Helia's cock. Going down she allowed her boyfriend's eleven inch member to fill her up. Her pussy soon consumed his entire gigantic penis.

Sitting on his lap with the cock inside of her, Krystal used her legs to hug Helia's waist and her arms to wrap around his neck. Helia used his hands to grab a hold of the Princess's big ass booty and give it a squeeze.

Standing up, Helia began pounding into Krystal's pussy.

"Oh Helia! My pussy loves your cock!" Krystal screamed in pleasure. "Fuck like there is no tomorrow."

"I will fuck you forever, Krystal!" Helia moaned, thrusting even harder into her.

A few more thrust caused the Princess to climax for what seemed like the hundredth time since they started having sex together.

Helia thrust one more time into her and released his sperms into Krystal again. She blushed feeling Helia's warm substance inside of her.

Not breaking their connection, the hero placed Krystal at the centre of the bed. On top of her, Helia felt when she removed her legs and wrapped them loosely around Helia's slightly muscular own.

With his arms firmly holding onto Krystal's ass and the lavender hair teen's arms hugging Helia's neck, the male began moving inside her.

Krystal moaned as she was completely consumed with lust. Ever since Helia took her virginity yesterday the nature Princess couldn't get enough of the passion and pleasure that came from having sex with him. Having sex with Helia alone constantly is the only way to satisfy what seemed like her bottomless pit of sexual addiction.

Helia was totally addicted to having sex with Krystal alone. He couldn't get enough of her and was glad to have lost his virginity to the Princess. She left him satisfied yet wanting for more of her. He wasn't going to deny that fucking Krystal is his addiction and constantly having sex with her was the only way to satisfy his carving.

Clashing their lips together, it soon parted so that their tongues could meet for a lustful kiss. The two had become each other's sex slave.

* * *

><p><strong>Noon<strong>

Helia lay on his bed with Krystal on top of him. His arms were around Krystal's waist while his cock made itself at home in her pussy. The lavender hair Princess had her arms gently around Helia's neck as their lips were locked together in a heated kiss.

Both were tired and sore from the intense love making but are too consumed with lust and desire to stop.

Parting from each other's lips the two were soon consumed by sleep not knowing as yet about the presents that will be delivered nine months later.


End file.
